narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gaara
Sand manipulation How Gaara can still manipulate sand if he doesn't have the shukaku in chapter 464?--Nara Shikamaru (talk) 13:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Apparently having Shukaku implanted in him from birth fused Shukaku's abilities with his own. Or so I've heard. There's no evidence to suggest that removing a tailed beast also removes the abilities (though admittedly it does seem logical). Since Gaara is the only living shinobi to have been extracted out & still manage to survive , so it's unknown whether you keep the abilities after it's tailed-beast gets extracted. Sand Release? Since Shukaku isn't sealed in Gaara anymore, and he can still use sand, could we consider it a Kekkei Genkai? Since it doesn't fall under any of the basic elements, and is unique to Gaara. After all, it is quite similar to Iron Sand. The only thing which makes me doubtful about it, is that he carries the sand. But othr than that, it is a mixture of maybe sand and wind, making it come at the very least into consideration, about weather or not its a Kekkei Genkai..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 10:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :There was nothing that suggest that there is a Sand Release. When he had the Shukaku, it was merely the Shukaku/Gaara moving sand. And according to the databook (third one I believe) Gaara simply kept the Shukaku's abilities because it was ingrained in his body for so long.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh...didn't know that...Well that settles it..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 12:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Couldn't it be wind nature related??? Like de iron sand is lighting nature related????Neji uchiha (talk) 06:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :No one ever said that Iron Sand is lightning natured. Omnibender - Talk - 19:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) The sand Gaara uses is fused with chakra so there's nothing stopping him from using it like a puppet. He also apparently uses special sand as that is what Kankuro used to track down Sasori so there may not be a Sand Release OR a Kekkei Genkai. Wind nature icon Considering we list Rōshi as having the Lava nature due to his tailed beast, shouldn't Gaara be listed with the wind nature icon as well, since Shukaku could use Wind Release? Omnibender - Talk - 00:56, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :But Gaara never actually used Wind Release himself. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::He used in half-Shukaku form. And we never heard or seen Rōshi using that himself, from what Kisame said, he could be easily referring to Rōshi in a jinchuuriki form as well. We use the icons in him the same way. Omnibender - Talk - 20:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Heh, you're absolutely right. In fact, the first databook specifically lists Gaara as the user of that technique, the Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough. Gaara should be listed as having Wind release himself. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Eye rings and insomnia...? Here stands in the article: He has tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since his birth due to '''insomnia' caused by the Shukaku.'' Where Kishimoto said that it was insomnia that caused the eye rings? I've thought that Gaara's eye rings are caused simply by influence of Shukaku. --Nuti (talk) 07:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :In the Naruto v/s Gaara fight, Gamabunta tells us that. (At least in the anime.) Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :PS: Haven't checked the manga for that chapter. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Chapter 135 page 9. Jacce | Talk 13:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, this cleared a lot! Thank you, and sorry about messing with the article ^^' --Nuti (talk) 19:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Maybe not insomnia... After he lost the Shukaku he still kept the eye rings so I'm not so sure about the insomnia theory... :He had insomnia for years you really expected lines like that to just go away? --Cerez365 (talk) 19:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Why? The article says that Gaara is a main protagonist... why? Is not that I'm disagreing, I just want to understand since he almost never appears in the series.--Kai Maciel (talk) 14:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) In true fact, Gaara is one of the most important characters in all of Naruto, yes, that means he's more important than nearly everyone else. Him not showing that much in the series is his strong point. They rarely show him, and once they do, everyone gets all hipped and exited, waiting to see what else he does or can do. Read and understand more about Gaara, his past, childhood, and his present. You'll understand!--Animangalover (talk) 10:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :He is certainly a very important character. However, he does not qualify as a main protagonist. He does not show up nearly often enough to gain that title. -Enoki911 (talk) 06:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC)06:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::He is considerably strong, suffered alot in life, and has played large roles in Naruto's life. I agree with you that they have not shown Gaara often in the series; however, taking the title of a "main character" does not necesarily mean the number of times they've shown a character, but how important they are in any Arc they seem to appear in. In Gaara's case, it is true that in every single Arc he has ever existed in, he is always playing a very large role in them. That is what truely matters. --- Animangalover (talk) 11:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The Sand ninja have pretty much ended up as mercenaries going wherever the wind takes them so I'm not sure about calling him a protagonist... yet... Weapon of the Sand Should this title be included amidst Gaara's titles? He was repeatedly called Weapon of the Sand or Sand's Weapon in relation to the fact that he was their secret weapon. - MadaraU (talk) 13:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Could you give a source, so that we can add the proper title, with the right kanji? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Sand Teleportation Perhaps it's a really quick desert suspension or something but, it looks like its own jutsu to me. Chapter 81, page 15 (Clearer in the anime). Simant (talk) 21:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *Suna Shunshin no Jutsu. Gaara's sand version of the Body Flicker Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, February 20, 2010 (UTC) **Then if we know he uses Shunshin no jutsu, why isn't it listed in his justu section?--Cerez365 (talk) 17:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ***Because it's an academy jutsu, we don't list the most basic techniques, since pretty much every character can use them. Shishui is listed because he is known as Shishui of the Body Flicker, kinda like a signature jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 17:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Main Character? Why is he a Main Character? He was never referred as such. Kishimoto himself considers Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi as the only main characters. If anything, he's a main supporting character. I would edit that myself, but it seems I can't. The Edit feature of that section is not being displayed. There's a similiar topic above, but was fairly old so I created a new one. --TekkenStorm (talk) 23:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Use the "edit this page" option at the top of the article. ''~SnapperT '' 23:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Please read the 1st similar topic above known as "Why" and you'll see the reason. Kishimoto claims Team 7 are main characters. Later on though, Sai from Part II is a new main character, and Masashi purposely made Gaara into the larger roles. Main Supporting Characters are characters that do not affect the story often and have roles in the Arc they appear in not important, though they are shown with more respect than other characters. Examples would be Rock Lee or Kiba Inuzuka. --Animangalover (talk) 3:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :"Supporting Characters are characters that do not affect the story often" :Like that time Gaara was absent from the story for ~180 chapters? ''~SnapperT '' 03:58, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Gaara affects the story very well every time he appears in an arc. Gaara was the base rival to Naruto in the whole Chuunin Exam and Konoha Invasion Arcs. In Sasuke Retrieval Arc, he was the one to hold a long fight against the sick Kimimaro, something Drunk Lee and Fox Naruto couldn't do. For a long time, Naruto finally cried once Gaara lays, dead, in front of him; he cried because Gaara did not deserve to die. He's suffered worse than any character in the whole series (excludes Sasuke), and works his butt off to finally get respect. He resulted to his death. In his shocking, and long-awaited return in the Gokage Summit Arc, he gave good points to the Kage that only Tsunade responded to his rescue. Once Sasuke arrives, he still told Sasuke that they have similar eyes, and tried to convince him to return. Once it didn't work out, he actually teared. After Sasuke's attack, Gaara even made the Tsuchikage and Naruto over-think what he's wisely said. And now that he has to be around with Naruto during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War Arc, his role will be even larger. Rock Lee is quite important in the Chuunin Exam, not at all in the Konoha Invasion, a bit in Sasuke's Retrieval, and barely important in Rescue Gaara Arc (heck, once Deidara met team Guy, he was only interested in Neji). And throughout the whole Part II, his role isn't even important. So you see, it would be very wierd if a Supporting Character would have a past so dreadfull it could possibly be the saddest of the whole series, has made it to the Top 10 in every single Popularity Poll, has abilities that might make him in the range of Naruto and Sasuke, and is a person Naruto cares for so much. I truly believe Gaara should be in the Main Character Section. He may not be as shown many times, but that's his key, that's what makes his character so unique. Don't get me wrong, my most favorite character is Naruto, not Gaara, so I'm not doing this because I'm a big fan of Gaara or anything, I'm just doing this cause I believe that's what suppost to be. If everyone dissagrees with me, then that's saddening, but I have nothing else to do. --- Animangalover (talk) 11:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) No gaara is certainly not a main protagonist. just because a character is popular doesnt mean they are automatically a main character. Naruto revolves MAINLY around team 7. Yes gaara had background and played a bigger role, but that is a supporting character, supporting the storyline. Naruto seems to have good friendships with people who have suffered like he did. (-cough- SORA!) I think you need to know your literary characterization terms better. Gaara is a supporting character, put there to give dimension to the main, and establish a relationship. He is also a dynamic character, changed from an antagonist to naruto's ally. now shut yo ass up and stop licking gaaras ass. sorry to be blunt.--Shelldone (talk) 09:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) then why does it say in his page that 'as the series progresses,he is one of the series' central protagonists'?Saiyan16 (talk) 20:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) This is getting a bit stupid just to argue over if Gaara is a Main Protaganist or not. I'm just someone who believes Gaara is a character more important than the rest of the others other than Team 7. That means he's caught in between. I've already stated Gaara suffered worse than Naruto, is probably stronger than the rest of the Kage, and that whichever arc he appears in, he will always take one of the main roles. They even have an Arc alone just to save Gaara from the Akatsuki. All the other main side characters don't ever have an arc about themselves. I believe he is a Main Protaganist, he knows how to intervene with the pain brought to Sasuke and Naruto. That should already be reasoned enough to claim he is a Main Character. I do as well as you do that Gaara will have a very important role in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, whether it's fighting Deidara, Shukaku, Sasuke, or Madara. I'm not gonna edit Gaara as a Main Character yet until there are valid enough people who can see that fact.--Animangalover (talk) 8:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Classification Since the shukaku is no longer sealed within him, shouldn't he be classified as a Former Jinchuriki? --KidRah (talk) 05:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :The wiki is meant to be true of any point in the series. Therefore, stuff like "former" is not used. ''~SnapperT '' 17:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Horticulture In the trivia section, when he is compared to naruto, it says "Both share a hobby of plant cultivation." I have never heard or seen naruto or gaara expressing ANY interest in plants (other than the few plants around naruto's house and Sungakure's medicinal greenhouse). --Hardly worth the effort. 11:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :The databooks state that Naruto has watering plants as a hobby and Gaara likes cultivating cacti. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::In the first Fanbook, they release a panel Kishi drew of Naruto in a greenhouse revealing that he wanted it in the manga but couldn't due to space or story or something. The Gaara thing is new to me as well but the Naruto thing has been out for a bit at least since the Fanbook came out in English.Saimaroimaru (talk) 05:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Iron Sand Anyone think his control over sand minus Shakaku would be due to the Iron Sand? BHM1250 (talk) 03:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Gaara doesn't have that kekkei genkai. He has no known relation to the Third Kazekage, who was never said to have had children or other relatives, and the kekkei genkai isn't about the actual Iron Sand, it's the magnetic forces, which he thought of using to control iron powder, similar to how the Shukaku jinchūriki controls sand. Omnibender - Talk - 03:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Siblings it says in the family section that temari and kankuro arent his siblings. come to think of it, it doesnt say that gaara is their brother either. Quotes section I believe it requires some cleaning. Does anyone disagree? Omnibender - Talk - 20:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :Just had a look, I think its far too long. I personally think some are outdated and have no relevance as well. (To Yashamaru) "What does pain feel like?" he's felt pain now. Chidori and being killed. (To Naruto) "I shall kill you. I will not cease to exist." we are all well aware of his murderous intent he had, but there are other quotes saying that he has changed his ways due to Naruto. (To Rock Lee) "You're the same then. When you feel the honor of your idol under scrutiny... you become enraged, as if it were your own honor being questioned. The more precious your idol is to you... the harder you fight for him." This has been taken out of context. Took me a while to realise he was talking about Kimimaro and his willingness and defense of Orochimaru. (To Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage) "When did you forsake yourselves?" I just don't really like this one. I know it was a turning point for the Alliance to get Ōnoki to join. (To Tsunade about hiding Naruto)"I know him well. He takes too many risks when it comes to his friends... that's why." Too many from the Confining the Jinchuuriki / Shinobi War quotes. I just feel that these should go. I haven't removed them, but just giving justification as to why they should go. SharinganMike (talk) 21:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Being outdated isn't a reason to remove them. The wiki documents every point in the series, just because Gaara went through character development, it doesn't make his quotes from when all he thought about was killing less relevant to his history. I feel that there are too many quotes, and that we can cut some because there are quotes that express similar things. Omnibender - Talk - 21:46, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I forgot about the every point in the series thing. The one wanting to kill Naruto can go, because there is another quote, saying that he is not the weapon to be feared but to be someone who is needed, as the Kazekage. And I really cannot see the relivence towards the Rock Lee one though. SharinganMike (talk) 21:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC)